Characters
Here is an almost complete listing of all of the characters played in Mirrored Mobius. *'Active Characters:' These Characters are currently played by our members. *'Inactive Characters:' These Characters used to have players but are not currently being played. *'Deceased Characters:' These Characters are considered " dead " in the current Mirrored Mobius Timeline. *'Non Playable Character:' These are common or important characters who may not have members as their players. Active Characters #Silver the Hedgehog - Preserver of the Future. #Honore "Patch" D'Coolette - Traitor from Moebius #Knuckles the Echidna - Guardian of the Master Emerald. #Amy Rose - Sonic's Biggest Fan. #King Elias - King of the ruined Kingdom of Acorn. #Sally Acorn - Leader of the Mobotropolis Freedom Fighters. #Ash Mongoose - Manager for the " Forget Me Knots ". #Rouge the Bat - A sly Double Agent. #Shadow the Hedgehog - The Ultimate Lifeform. #Bunnie Rabbot - Cyborg with some Southern Charm. #Blaze the Cat - Princess from a ruined World. #Miles " Tails " Prower - Child Mechanical Genius. #Rotor - Honored Retired member of the Mobotropolis Freedom Fighters. #Antoine D'coolette - The (formerly) cowardly swordsman of the Freedom Fighters. #Mighty the Armadillo - Strongman for the Chaotix. #Charmy Bee - A cute (and annoying) mascot for the Chaotix. #Emerl - Janitor Robot for GUN. #St. John - Captain of the Royal Guard for the Kingdom of Acorn. #Manic the Hedgehog - A lax drummer (and Prince) from another Zone. #Dr. Eggman - Ruler of the tyrannical Eggman Empire. #Metal Sonic - Eggman's primary scouting robot. #Metal Knuckles - Eggman's secondary scouting robot. #Imperator Ix - Ruler of the Tribe of Nocturne. #Procurator Shade - Ix's most trusted solider. #Wave the Swallow - Treasure Hunting Techno Geek. #Espio the Chameleon - A skilled and disciplined ninja. #Enerjak - An ancient evil feared by all echidna. #Lien-da - Current Kommisar of The Dark Legion. #Dr. Finitevus - A medical doctor gone rogue (thanks Knuckles). #Mephiles - One Half of Solaris. #Bean the Dynamite - Mouth of the Dynamic Duo. #Bark the Polar Bear - Arm of the Dynamic Duo. #The Dark Star - ... #Jet the Hawk - The arrogant leader of a band of rogues. #Jules the Hedgehog - Sonic's father. A Great War Hero. #Rosey the Rascal - Likes to smash Hedgehogs. #SSSSSS - The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad. #Nack the Weasel - Bounty Hunter. #Asura-Ista - Echidna god of Despair. InActive Characters #Fiona Fox - A good girl gone bad ... or is she? #Vector the Crocodile - Second in Command of the Chaotix. #Storm the Albatross - Not too bright but he's very strong. #Chaos - The original Guardian of the Master Emerald. #Buns Rabbot - Dr. Kintobor's trusted bodyguard. #Marine the Racoon - The self proclaimed Captain of the SS Marine. #Julie-Su - Knuckles' partner and most trusted friend. #Sonia the Hedgehog - Spoiled Princess from another Zone. #Hershey St. John - Member of the Royal Guard. #Snively - Second in Command of the Eggman Empire. #Nic the Weasel - Mercenary with a Heart of Gold. #Ken " Monkey " Khan - The Golden Lotus King of the Dragon Kingdom. #Rob o the Hedge - Troubled King of the fallen Kingdom of Mercia. Deceased Characters #Scourge the Hedgehog - Former King of Moebius. Fate unknown but suspected. #Sonic the Hedgehog - Self declared " Hero of Mobius #Miles Prower - Ruler of the Kingdom of Acorn (Moebius). *It is Mirrored Mobius' policy to ensure that a character is never killed off for good. Given the chaotic beginnings of Mirrored Mobius there are hundreds of characters that are considered Missing and / or dead. For the sake of not skirting around the rule any character that is " dead " will be referred to as " missing " or having suffered an unknown fate until proven otherwise. This will give any and all characters listed here enough leeway to be played by our members when acceptable. Non Playable Characters #Commander Tower - Head of the Guardian Units of Nation (GUN). #Hope Kintobor - Head of GUN Central Command #NICOLE - Administer of the city of Moebotropolis #FIEST - God of the Special Zone #M - Dr. Eggman's mechanical assistant